Paths of the Grave and Shierden
by Lily Laurelinn
Summary: HBP spoilers! Could a situation get any worse for the 6th year Shierden twins? Their mother died recently, Hogwarts is closed, Dumbledore is...gone I still can't get myself to actually say it,their father is missing, and no one knows where their older bro
1. Prologue: Cold Treachery

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling basically owns everything in this story except Will, Hazel and Eli (which turn up a little later), and of course, the plot.

P.S. Yeah, I know it's a prologue instead of the first chapter, but trust me, its vital to the story. The first chapter is coming very soon though….Oh yeah, and before it ruins the mood, please review!

Paths of the Grave and Shierden

Prologue: Cold Treachery

"_Traitor_…" slithered a cruel voice in Will's mind, "You are nothing but a _traitor…_You know what they always say: if you're loyal to more than one…you're a _traitor to all…"_

"That isn't true!" Will argued to himself. He looked at two mounds on the floor of the cold, rotting room. Those mounds of living, breathing flesh were his responsibility. He had not wanted for his mother to ask him, on her death bed, to take care of his younger brother and sister…yet, here they were, sleeping peacefully on the floor. Will subconsciously looked out the window, half expecting to see someone there. He did not love his siblings. He could not love them…that would put them in danger; and if the worst should happen, he could not be loyal to them. Pain seared down his arm. He winced.

"It is calling…_your Lord is calling…_" the terrible voice whispered in his head, "_you cannot escape it…go to him..._"

"No, I c-cannot leave my siblings, n-not on a night like this…" he stammered.

"_Then…" _the voice paused, as if thinking, "_Bring them to Him…He will surely have a good use for them…_" A great hush came over the hovel in which Will and his siblings lived. The sky darkened, and clouds hovered ominously in the distance. The iron clock, caked with rust and hanging quietly above the window under which Will sat broke his concentration as it chimed three o'clock in the morning. He must go. After all, he did not love them. He could only love one thing…the thing that had been secret, hiding inside him until the perfect moment. That moment had arrived.

"Muggles…,"Will smirked. No, he did not love their kind… he hated them. However, the hate inside him caused a great love…For their death, and destruction. Decidedly, he stepped over the two dreamers. Then, his body and mind became firm. Though tears streamed down his pale face into his long and knotted hair, he packed a small bag, and walked toward the termite-infested door. Suddenly, he sensed a pair of eyes boring into his back. Will turned to see a set of slate blue irises, identical to his. His sister knew he was leaving, but why, she had no clue. She thought that maybe, just maybe, he was only taking one of his usual midnight walks. Will turned again, facing the door. Her eyes now filled with tears matching his. Abruptly, he flung the door open to a brutal wind.

"WAIT!" she cried, "When will you return?"

He looked over his shoulder with a significant glance toward the girl, and then slammed the door behind him. She knew this look too well. It signaled regret and sorrow, yet pain and harsh anger. Only seeing this look on Will's face twice in her life, she knew what this meant. Will, her older brother and guardian, would not come back. She did not know why, but something inside her feared for him, but at the same time, she feared for herself and her brother.


	2. Chapter 1: Meaningless Goodbyes

Disclaimer: As always, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except Will, Hazel, Eli, and of course, the plot.

**A Special Thanks to All That Have Reviewed my Story so far: **Hidden Magic, Alexandria J. Malfoy, Kakis, padfootblack6293, click click drew click click, Eliniel, Darkaus, 1Gabs, and the razzle-bear! Thanks sooooo much!

Paths of the Grave and Shierden

Chapter 1: Meaningless Goodbyes

Winds from the dark ocean raged across the land, some roving east, some to blister young skin in the north, and some managed over the mountains to the south. These particularly ruthless winds spread out past the mountains, and a small village sitting under the sheer peaks was battered with a force that it surely could not stand. However, it stood; even the tiniest cottage did not creak. A miracle must have occurred in that small cottage, or otherwise pure luck. Overgrown and rank with the smell of poverty, the place received few visitors and contained but three residents. In fact, on the particular night that the wind nearly shattered its existence, there were only two remaining residents. The third had gone on a journey to anywhere with one bag, one love, and wishing death. Sad, slow music seeped from the house, reflecting the overall mood.

"Would you _please_ stop playing that piano? It's just making everything worse, Hazel," a boy's voice crept from the corner of the one room cottage.

"Well, it makes me feel better Eli," replied his sister Hazel, "and besides, nothing could possibly make it worse, you know?"

"I guess so," sighed Eli, who was in fact the boy whom had first spoken," I just can't believe he'd leave us…and on a night like this…if he ever comes back, I'll-I'll kill him for sure…"

"Nonsense…Will had a good reason for leaving, and you'd be no match against him, even if you've just turned sixteen," she said.

"Yeah, but-he WAS OUR GUARDIAN! I MEAN, FIRST HOGWARTS CLOSIN' AND NOW HE GOES OFF AND LEAVES!" Eli wept, as he obviously had some emotion for both Hogwarts and Will.

A long silence ensued. Both thought of the sudden terrifying events that recently past them by with a cold, numb shrug. Dumbledore gone, never to protect or befriend them again. Will, left, never to return. Hogwarts closed…for good. Suddenly the icy silence thawed with the hammering of Hazel's fists on the piano. Tears gliding gently down her face as well, she stood and faced her twin brother.

"Well, let's go…there's obviously nothing left for us here…" Hazel mumbled and gruffly pulled Eli to his feet. "Get your broom."

"Yeah, sure," her brother sighed sarcastically, "Like we're just going to leave this instant, without any preparation, into the cold, and heartless world."

"Idiot," Hazel snorted at Eli's pathetic attempt at being dramatic. She knew her brother too well. But, he had a point. After all, in the middle of the night they would be too tired to do anything, much less start out into a friendless world. "Awright," she laughed grimly, "Let's get some sleep!" Both moaned in agreement and fatigue. For soon; the siblings were sprawled in awkward positions, fast asleep. However, the sun dawned soon after, and with a sudden hatred for the sun, Eli woke up. The sun, fiercely bright after the storm, blinded his eyes through holes in the roof.

"Mmmph," he groaned, but turned over as if to hide from the hideous fiery beast that had so rudely attacked his eyes. Hazel was a particularly light sleeper, and Eli's slight sound had been as discourteous to Hazel's ears as the sun had been to his eyes. Though his sister, realizing that the morning took several precious hours of the wonderfully sunny day, decided it was about time to go.

"Get up, Eli Joshua Shierden, you selfish git, we have to leave, NOW!" she announced with force. Hazel knew nearly all the ways to make Eli's mind work, and she was currently using a common technique... "Don't you want to find our brother Will…maybe even Dad?" she questioned him innocently. "Because if you're anything as brave, or noble as them, you'd GET…UP!" This seemed to work for a moment, for Eli sent her a very sinister glare. He followed that by curling into a ball and refusing to move. "That's IT! I have had it, you stupid little prat!" Hazel screamed and proceeded to jump on the round lump that was her brother.

"Aargh!" Eli yelled as he lightly punched his sister. Then, as to prove she had accomplished her task in waking him, he stood up.

"Now, was that so extremely difficult?" Hazel asked with an innocent grin. "Well, let's start packing…Then, we can eat breakfast."

Eli could not be angry at his sister as she bossed him around. She always needed to be a leader. So, he let the command pass when something occurred to him. "Hey, don't you think we could eat earlier if I started preparing breakfast while you packed?"

"Eli, you're always thinking of your stomach, aren't you?" Hazel giggled. "That _is _a pretty good idea though…thinking just like a…" she trailed off, noticing what she had almost said.

"A Ravenclaw?" Eli finished her sentence. Both sorted into the Ravenclaw House in Hogwarts before it closed, an awkward silence filled the air, sticking to his words. It brought back such brilliant memories. Eli, lost in his thoughts, did not see Hazel move toward the door. His concentration broke, however, by the shutting of the back entrance as Hazel went to get their brooms. At once, Eli shook his head and started cooking breakfast. Unfortunately, the ingredients in their quite bare cupboards only amounted to a very scant meal of porridge, just enough for the two. Hazel strode through the door to the small, undecorated table where two bowls of porridge steamed and one anxious brother waited politely. They knew the porridge would not energize them for long, but both smiled and began to eat unceremoniously. Finally, after swallowing what she could of the rather lumpy porridge (Eli had never been an excellent cook), Hazel stood up and left the house for a short time. She came back with brooms, and with a serious smile held one out for Eli. He took it immediately and held it with a firm grip. Then, both trudged out the mold ridden door and stared at the dismal box they called home. At once, Hazel mounted her broom, but Eli hesitated.

"Shouldn't we, say goodbye, or have a moment of silence or something?" he asked. "I mean, we'll probably never see this house again."

"Are you thinking of actually staying here, instead of going to find great adventure?" Hazel questioned reproachfully.

"Well, I mean-It's just that…last night, before Will walked out on us, we grew up here…I just think it's a little rash…" Eli explained. However, Hazel was already preparing some kind of noble speech in her mind even as he spoke.

"Alright, we're moving too fast. But what good is it to wait here until we rot like the rest of this dump?" she went on. "We should make this a quest...not only for Will (because, let's face it, _he_ left _us_), but for adventure, experience, even for Dad."

"But, where would we possibly look for Dad? Mum never told us where he'd gone…just said he was doing Auror stuff; then, he just disappeared…Do you really think we could find him?" inquired Eli.

"It will take courage," Hazel said, her voice becoming stronger and more dignified as she spoke, "It will take bravery, and discipline from both of us. We have to promise to help each other in all situations and trials, and to always love each other (fraternally, of course)… no matter what awaits our grave paths…So, do you promise?"

"I bloody well guess so," Eli muttered, tired of this speech already.

"And I promise as well," proclaimed Hazel, "Now, let's go!" She mounted her broom and hovered slightly above the ground, waiting for her brother. He hesitated again, looking at the wretched cottage in front of him. Eli tried to think of some kind of gesture, or goodbye, realizing he couldn't. Every special or joyous memory his mind contained did not take place here, but at Hogwarts. Any kind of gesticulation would be meaningless, and emotionless. So reluctantly, Eli got on his broom and caught up with his sister. He couldn't let a little thing like regret keep him from beating Hazel at the only thing that produced joy at the moment: flying.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow in the Darkness

Disclaimer: Once again, J.K. Rowling owns everything except Will, Eli, Hazel, and of course, the plot.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! **

Paths of the Grave and Shierden

Chapter 2: Shadow in the Darkness

Hazel, lying on her back, gaped at the slowly appearing stars. Each welcomed her gaze with a slight twinkle, and then joined the army of its bothers, marching across the sky. Burnt fish and wood wafted to her nose, and the rushing of the stream next to their camp was strangely comforting. Bang! An explosion near the fire she and her brother built filled the air for mere seconds. Eli, who insisted on cooking dinner, glanced at his sister with a curious eye.

"So, er…how burnt-I mean cooked did you say you wanted your fish?" Eli, disappointed, looked from the black fish in his hands to Hazel. She knew her brother would be hurt if they did not eat the fish (he had always loved to cook, but it was never a talent of his).

"Erm…I like mine _especially_ burnt…" she replied with an attempted smile.

"Great!" Eli exclaimed, joyful once more, "Then you'll love my _specialty:_ blackened trout, caught fresh from the stream!" Both started to eat immediately. No matter how bad it tasted, any food was better than nothing at this point. Hazel had done a fairly good job at packing a few key items (blankets, wands, etc.), but the hovel they left did not provide as much as they needed, particularly in food stock. So, after the first day, the siblings found themselves living off what the forest provided. A week passed them by, and even though the thought kept racing through each of their minds, neither would admit they were lost. Done with her meal, Hazel continued staring at the sky. The clearing they found was perfect for stargazing, and tonight the sky was quite clear.

Soon, soft snoring, coming from the shape of her brother, confirmed that she was alone. Not physically, but more…consciously, Hazel was the only one there. Leaves crunched on the ground nearby. Something, or someone, was moving. Nearer it crept, sending chills down Hazel's spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, as if trying to listen to the heavy foot-falls just outside the ring of light in their camp. Snatching her wand from her pocket, Hazel stood, peering through the blackness.

"Hazel, what is it?" Eli, now wide awake, asked as he saw his sister pull out her wand. Usually brave and strong, Hazel now looked weak and feeble, as if by a simple touch, she would break.

"S-s-something's….._here…_" Hazel whispered, her eyes now wide with fear. Eli knew something frightened Hazel, badly. She was in no state to battle with some unknown creature.

"Hazel…" Eli replied with growing strength, "I'll go see what it is…"

"Wait!" Hazel cried.

"NO! I have to do this. Hazel, I know you're usually the leader, but you're in no shape to go out there right now…" he replied in the noble tone his sister usually took when she gave a speech, "You have to be brave, and strong…just like you said before we left our home! If I don't return by the morning, keep moving and meet me at Diagon Alley…it should be just a few miles from the edge of this place…If the worst should happen, well…find Dad, okay?" His eyes gleaming with tears of fear and love, Eli took Hazel in his arms and whispered in her ear, "I know you'll be fine, and I'll be fine too. I-I love you…" With those final words, Eli's face grew fierce. He drew his wand, and stepped into the forest.

"Who knows? It's probably just a rabbit or something!" Eli's voice called in the distance. Hazel stared where her brother had once stood. What had she done? Before she dragged him into this mysterious wood, she, Hazel Mary Shierden, had been….well, the leader, as always, or so she thought. What stirred in him to create such a brave giant in her brother? She did not get the chance to tell him what she saw through the dark wall surrounding her. Impossible it seemed; it could have been only her imagination, but she swore she had seen…Never mind, it was too late to tell Eli. And now, she really was alone. Physically and mentally, alone. For the first time, Hazel had been the one scared off, and Eli went into danger for her. The untamed animal darkness swallowed him. Now, she might never see him again. In spite of her fear, Hazel felt a deep respect for Eli at that moment. He rescued her and took her place. Her brother was no longer a boy in her eyes, but a man.

Eli strode toward the place he had heard…whatever it was that followed him and his sister to the clearing. Footfalls now ran fast away from him. "_Coincidence? I think not…"_ Eli thought to himself. Faster he jogged after it, the footfalls becoming increasingly nearer. "This'll show 'em to scare _my _sister!" Eli said aloud. Even though he was always very protective of her, Eli never needed to actually defend Hazel, until now. She was so strong, so dignified, in his eyes. No matter…she still was. His sister saved him from many things before now, so, this was payback. Eli now saw a faint silhouette, which suddenly turned and faced him. Shocked, he stumbled back and fell, still looking at the figure before him. Eli quickly collected himself and questioned harshly, "Who _are_ you? And why were you following us?"

"Don't you recognize me, Eli?" a voice crept into Eli's ear.

"How do you know my name?" Eli responded, though the voice he heard vaguely reminded him of…

"The question is, why were _you_ following _me_?" it answered, sickly sweet.

"Hey!" he retorted, becoming quite confused, "You followed me first, I mean..." only one person could trick Eli this easily, besides Hazel, of course. "Wait a second…"

"I think you have a considerable idea of who I am," the voice slithered around Eli's head, beating on his skull.

"YOU!" Eli screamed. A blunt blow to his head forced him into sudden unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3: Upon Waking

Disclaimer: Once again, J.K. Rowling owns everything except, Will Hazel, Eli, and of course, the plot.

**Another once again: many thanks are due to everyone who has reviewed!**

Paths of the Grave and Shierden

Chapter 3: Upon Waking

"Hello? Oy! Are you okay?" a voice from the back of Hazel's mind awoke a monstrous headache. Someone…talking to her?

"I'm...fine, I think…" Hazel mumbled, opening her eyes to a freckled face looking down at her. She recognized it, from Hogwarts, but the name escaped her. "Hello, erm…_who_ are you again?" Hazel stared at the familiar stranger, hoping she knew who he was.

"Must have been hit by a memory charm, mate. The name's Ron. I think I've seen you before…just don't know where," Ron, who must have been in the same year as Hazel, was now blushing with embarrassment.

_Ronald Weasley…_ "Ron? Ron…Weasley? You're best mates with Harry Potter, right?" Hazel whispered, surprised the name had come to her. Then again, all of her memories were flooding to her mind.

"Yes. Why?" Ron questioned, oblivious to what the girl he found was getting at.

"Oh, er…no reason. By the way, I'm Hazel…Shierden," she smiled with relief. Knowing that proper help had finally come, she closed her eyes and lay back on her torn blanket by the trashed campfire in the middle of a vast wood. Hazel was no longer the frighteningly frail girl as the night before, but the frank and forceful woman she had always been.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Eli observed the canopy above the great black bed he reflected upon. His memories lost in the midst of a gregarious migraine, he wondered about his sister and how she faired. On instinct Eli tried to escape upon waking, only to find the door carefully locked and his wand missing. Crack! He disregarded the noise. Eli concentrated on the voice he heard the night before (or the last time he was conscious). There seemed to be no time in this horrid place he found himself in, only muted candlelight and a black room. Will…the shadow in the darkness. If it had not been his brother that night, then someone impersonated him with proficiency. Abruptly, Eli became the panicky prankster he embodied until…the night before. Something came over him that night in the forest. Then, he remembered Hazel, her eyes glazed upon a snowy face. _"She saw Will then,"_ he thought out loud to himself.

"Already going crazy from isolation?" a man asked from a dark corner, his words oozing with a lovely hatred. Eli realized the noise he ignored signaled Apparation.

"Will…" Eli scoffed dryly, "_Where _am I? And where did you go?"

"Oh, I've been here and there," Will replied, casually avoiding the first question," But Eli, I have _never_ felt so…alive."

"_What _are you TALKING ABOUT?" Eli tried to say, but at that moment, a sharp knock on the door interrupted. The door cracked open, almost silently.

"Will…" a voice called urgently from the small crevice. "Will, the Dark Lord is impatient…He wants to know what the boy has chosen."

Eli glanced at his older brother. _Dark Lord? Will left us for…_Eli thought. It all made sense. The abrupt journey without a goodbye… The pain in his brother's arm excused by a cut before he left; all of it proved Eli's second greatest fear…_Will was a Death Eater._Eli sat in shock, focusing on nothing, and pondered about everything that suddenly made sense.

"I'm taking care of it…" Will worded silently back to the darkened doorway. He turned to Eli with a guilty smile. "Okay Eli," he turned to his younger brother with false repentance, "you caught me. I'm scum in the bloody rotten dirt and I shouldn't have left you and yer sister alone. I'm sorry…could you ever forgive me?" Eli glared at him, eyes filled with scorn.

"Why should I trust you anymore? You're-you're one of _them... A Death Eater..._" Eli turned his head in disgust.

"You don't have any reason to trust me…and believe me, you really don't" Will sighed, "But the thing is, Voldemort is anxious for more Death Eaters…That means you, mate."

"WHAT!" Eli gasped as he coiled back into the bed's abyss. _How could he become a Death Eater? Did he have a choice? _Many thoughts raced through his mind.

"But," his brother added, "I may have a plan…"

"Will I like it?"

"Most likely not," Will answered his brother. "However, the way I see it, you only have two choices…"

Author's note: _Okay, so this chapter was short…A little too short if I do say myself…But I really needed to end it here because of certain……things. Well, that's all I have to say for now. See you later!_


	5. Chapter 4: She's Just a Girl

Disclaimer: Sadly, I will never own anything in this story except Eli, Hazel, and Will, for it is owned by J.K. Rowling (as if any of you didn't know that).

**THANKS:** to everyone that has reviewed. Special thanks are due to my first actual critic: Eliniel (It's not that I don't like reviews, in fact I love them, it's just that all of you reviewers are so…nice.). Thanks for the honest and constructive criticism. Notice: to all reviewers, this doesn't mean I want _destructive _criticism, but every once in a while something other than, "Oh, that was a really great chapter!" would be cool. Then again, if you do so wish to adore me…then I guess you may. That is all.

Paths of the Grave and Shierden

Chapter 4: She's Just a Girl

_Great…_thought Hazel as she stood before the famous Boy Who Lived. Thoroughly drenched from dew and smelling quite like the forest itself, she blushed as Harry took her hand in greeting. Hazel glanced over her shoulder hearing Ron and the girl that accompanied them bickering angrily amongst themselves. _That must be Hermione Granger…_Hazel noted. She only knew this because at Hogwarts, they were notorious and inseparable.

"_Where _did you say you found her?" Hermione whispered accusingly to Ron. Hermione wanted to know everything about the girl. She was acting too nice, and it seemed as if she were trying to hide something…something important… Hermione could sense it. After all, Hermione Granger had not been the smartest girl in Hogwarts for nothing.

"Well, she was sleeping on the ground in the middle of a clearing that looked like it had been attacked. I couldn't just leave her there for something…or someone, to come back and finish her off…" Ron replied, shocked that Hermione was angry. _He_ had actually saved something for once. She _should_ have been proud of him.

"Didn't you even think about the possibility that _she _was the one who attacked it? I mean, people don't just go wandering in the woods by themselves you know…That would just be stupid…" Hermione scolded. She sniffed as the girl supposedly named Hazel walked toward them. There was something about this girl, and Hermione did not like it. "_Where_ did you say you were from?" Hermione questioned her politely, but with a hint of coldness in her voice.

"Oh…" Hazel replied, trying to ignore Hermione's rather harsh tone. "I'm from a village outside the forest. My brother was with me, but…" her voice trailed off. Eli hadn't come back. Then, she remembered her promise to him, though a voice in the back of her mind knew what probably lay ahead for her brother if Will had captured him. That night in the forest, she had seen her older brother's Dark Mark… "We were separated. I'm supposed to meet him in Diagon Alley," she continued. "Only, I'm not quite sure how to get there…"

"Well, I guess we could help…" Harry suggested, while barely dodging an elbow from Hermione.

"Excuse us for a second…Hazel," Hermione grumbled as she pulled Ron and Harry simultaneously behind a tree a few feet away. "Are you _crazy_?" she asked when they were situated so Hazel could not see them. "Helping a stranger in the middle of the woods to Diagon Alley? That's not only stupid, it's suicide…"

"Hermione, it's not _that bad…_," Ron chimed in, "Bloody hell, she's just a girl….and I've seen her at Hogwarts before…Ravenclaw, I think…" he stopped, pondering about it, "Yeah, definitely Ravenclaw."

"Besides, we could defend ourselves against her if we really needed to…" Harry added.

With a stern glare for them both, Hermione tried to reason, "Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but it could be a trap. I mean, it _is _a girl in distress, and anyone who wanted to hurt you knows that you would come to her rescue."

"We can't leave her in the middle of the forest," Harry confirmed. "I'll take the risks…Are you coming with us or not?" he eyed Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hazel had been waiting anxiously for the three to emerge from the giant tree they hid behind. _They're taking too long…_ She should go now, before they discovered why she and her brother were separated. Hazel could hear mumbling, but nothing else. It was quite nerve wracking…She could almost hear what sounded like a moan, or a sigh, from the mass of wood. Was it Hermione speaking, or was it all Hazel's wild imagination? Whoever it was, they did not sound too happy about they way the discussion had gone.

"Of course…I said I'd stay with you guys 'till the end, didn't I?" Hermione sighed. Obviously her shrewdness no longer worked on her two closest friends. Hazel waited silently as the three approached her. When all were face to face, Hermione spoke. "Well, I guess we're going to Diagon Alley…" she said without emotion. Hazel's face lit up and she unexpectedly embraced the three. All were shocked, because long arms and a strong grip weren't common among girls her size.

"Okay…crushing lungs…can't…breathe," Ron finally gasped. Hazel let go instantly and all sprawled to the ground. With a deep sigh, Hazel smiled weakly at her new…friends. _Could she call them friends? So many things could go wrong…Would she be able to protect them against anything that they might encounter? Anything?_ The sun shined brightly through the roof of majestic oaks and pines. A slight breeze felt cool on her skin. Such a setting gave hope to the soul, hope that maybe everything would turn out alright.

"Awright," Ron broke the silence, "So _which _way do we go to get to Diagon Alley?" All four looked around them, seeing several paths to choose from. Many were brightly beaming and cleared as if used often by hunting or hiking muggles. Then again, one path was rather dark and almost entirely covered with bush and bramble with a foreboding feeling upon it. "Let me guess," Ron answered himself with sarcasm. "The only way we're going to get there is through the creepy path that's probably infested with…spiders," he shuddered.

"Actually…_Accio map," _Harry muttered under his breath. Presently, the map he summoned flew into his hand. He read it with great concentration, and Hermione peering over his shoulder. She laughed grimly and looked at Ron.

"Well Ron, I guess you're finally right for once, you great oaf," she stated, hinting at empathy for Ron's sake.

Speechless, Ron stuttered, "I-I was…I was KIDDING! It was a joke-a bloody JOKE!" His voice was currently moving up an octave higher than usual. Following this cry, he continued to stare blankly at the grave path that must be taken. It was altogether frightening; even the birds seemed to stop their tune in its vicinity. One by one, Hazel, Harry, and Hermione started for the trail. None were the least bit cheerful.

"WAIT!" Ron exclaimed as he was suddenly aware that he was alone. Running, he halted just short of the narrow snake-like path that threatened to swallow him into the ominous wood. Then, hearing the faint shouts of his best mates calling him, he took the plunge into the abyss. Harry came into view, and Ron pounced on him, taking him to the ground.

"Ugh," Hermione grunted, "Boys…" Then, Hazel smiled at her and they proceeded to laugh. It was an awkward giggle, between two complete strangers. Both became aware of the bond just shared and quickly tore the two thrashing bodies apart.

"Well," Hazel whispered to Hermione as they walked in the rear, though half commenting to herself, "This is going to be a _long hike_."

Author Note: So, did ya like it? Huh? Well, all I can say is that I can't write British dialogue to save my life...So, go ahead, anxiously wait for the next chapter...or not, if you didn't like it.


	6. Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, people just don't seem to get that J.K. Rowling, and only J.K. Rowling, will ever own all in this story except Will, Hazel, Eli, and of course, the plot.

**Thanks: **A big thank you goes out to all who have reviewed…Sorry I haven't been on in a while…anyway, hope you enjoy!

Paths of the Grave and Shierden

Chapter 5: The Sorting Hat

A twitch and a shiver. Will watched Eli with such fascinating intensity. At the slightest movement, Will looked ever so carefully to make sure nothing disturbed the small mound lying in front of him. He guessed Eli's mind as the large, black, and ominous bed quivered with the weight of his younger brother's dreams. His pondering about Eli stopped abruptly as pain seared through the mark his arm had taken so willingly, happily, years ago. Sickened, he refrained from gagging for the risk of waking the innocent sleeper. Innocent…he had been innocent once too…so naïve to the chaos surrounding his world. All his friends had been so confident that Voldemort could solve their problems…back then. _Look at them now…begging for mercy from their master's wrath_…_Look at me…trying to save Eli from his destiny…Destiny…_Destiny had nothing to do with it…_There's nothing I can do now…_

"So, erm…are you sure this is going to work?" Eli asked drowsily, waking from a mysterious dream about his sister. The dream seemed rather ironic…Hazel had been heading for Diagon Alley with…Harry Potter. He chuckled mechanically to himself. If that held some sort of truth, maybe Eli would be rescued after all. At the moment, he seriously doubted he would be able to meet her at Diagon Alley now.

"No. We can't be sure of anything at this point, but my plan will keep you safe for a couple of weeks. Maybe more," Will replied. His arm still quivered, throbbing. "I've got to go."

"I know," he said and noticed Will's trembling body. "Good luck."

Will tried to say something encouraging, but nothing came. They needed a lot more that luck.

_You've been ignoring me…_

"There's no excuse for that…I was trying to convince him-

_Of what…does he need reassurance?_

"No, but I think he needs training. You-you di-didn't even let the Malfoy kid in 'till you thought he was-was ready…" Will shook now. He had never faced the Dark Lord alone. Trembling took over and slithered conspicuously down his spine, causing him to shake uncontrollably._  
_

Voldemort smirked coldly. _Well, you aren't the bravest man I've met…However; it isn't you that I am interested in. Your brother, he is young, cunning, and brave. But he does need training, and you are good enough to perform at least that task, I suppose. Go now. _The rasping voice echoed in his mind as he walked out of the dark room, blinking.

_Cunning?_ Eli was…_cunning?_ Never had he seen that side of his brother…or had he? He knew his brother had intelligence beyond most his age, but what about the Sorting Hat? Will's mind wandered to his seventh year at Hogwarts.

_"Now children," Professor McGonagall told the first years on the stage, "When I call your name, please come forward." The procession of the Sorting Hat began, and Will watched as his younger siblings waited anxiously somewhere around the middle of the group. Finally, the Professor called Eli, before Hazel. He sat on the worn stool and wore the ancient hat for at least ten minutes. The older students tired of this immediately, and started to chatter. _

_A nearby voice whispered to him, "You watch. He'll get into Slytherin, seein' how it's in his blood and all…somehow, it always seems that if you've got relatives 'been in Slytherin, you're automatically sorted there too…" Will was not paying attention to this remark, though. He stared instead, straight into his brother's eyes. They concentrated, unafraid, seemingly on nothing. _

_"SLYTHER-"-_

_All quieted before the booming voice of the Sorting Hat. History in the making, the Hat had never changed its mind, nor stopped, mid-sentence. Will half-clapped for Eli, but realizing this, the clap ceased. It might have been Will's mind, playing tricks on his eyes…but Eli looked rather triumphant and his concentrated face vanished to an innocent little first year. _

_"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat shouted, this time with no hesitation. The students waited to see if this was the boy's true fate, then, the Ravenclaw table welcomed him in. Will saw no relief on Eli's face, but rather, victory. Victory?... _

Will shrugged to himself. His thoughts consisted of only one thing: had Eli been _controlling_ the Sorting Hat? This seemed impossible, he knew. However, a sliver of doubt remained. Nothing else queer happened on that night, or any other night for that matter. But Will had known, the night Eli had been sorted into Ravenclaw along with his sister…._he should have been in Slytherin…_Then, this mess with the Dark Lord would be easier to deal with. Eli would have jumped at the chance to become a real Death Eater. The fact was…Eli did not jump at the chance…he had become…a _good_ seed. Will sighed as he plopped restlessly on a chair next to Eli's bed. His brother slept once more. _That must have been a pretty strong sleeping charm…_He thought of nothing else as sleep embraced him.

_Note: Yeah, I know this was short, but I had absolutely no inspiration for this chapter. I also know that I have waited to post this chapter for a considerable amount of time. The only explanation: school. _


End file.
